Two Sides One Story
by TheKueken
Summary: Fluff. What do you do, when your best friend starts to make you feel all funny inside?
1. Chapter 1 - A Heartbreak Situation

_A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, who has no idea what we crazy fanfic authors do to and with her characters... - This is a girlxgirl (aka shoujo-ai) themed fanfic._  
_Special thanks go to my awesome betas Crosswood and Neverknew!_

* * *

**1-1 "A Heartbreak Situation"**

It had been a long wait, but finally school was over and a sunny afternoon was waiting for her as if to make up for all the mind-numbing boredom she had to endure that morning.

With a content sigh, Minako stretched languidly and meandered her way over to Usagi's desk. Her fellow blonde was usually quite quick in gathering her things at the last bell, but every Friday in the last period she got a chance to sit next to her good friend Naru. Usagi was so busy chatting with the red head, that she didn't even notice Minako smiling fondly at the scene.

_*That's Usagi for you,*_ Minako thought, resigning as she bent down and picked up her friend's math book. The other girl had carelessly dropped it, and probably would have forgotten it there on the floor. Mina handed the item back to her friend, who automatically took it and stuffed the book into her bag without even looking up. The Princess' entire concentration was focused on sharing the latest news of a new bakery downtown with her longtime friend.

Releasing another soft sigh, Minako leaned back against the backrest of a now empty chair, looking around the classroom. There were a few other students still lingering around. Some seemed to be waiting for the ones in charge of the clean up, others - like Usagi and Naru – were just catching up. The majority of students, however, were already evacuating the room for a well-deserved weekend, elbowing their way out of the doors for a swift escape.

All except for one figure, which had suddenly appeared in the door-frame.

Minako didn't even need to think. She would have recognized the tall, taut, athletic form anywhere. It was a shape that made Minako almost envy its owner. A shape, that also made her heart flutter - even merely at the thought of it.

Makoto, towering over most of the other students' heads, peered into the emptying classroom. She paused only for a moment – right next to the door, just to make sure she didn't accidentally harm some of the smaller, inattentive girls on her way in. Then, she straightened to her full height and slowly made her way inside.

The pigtailed brunette finally spotted her - and Usagi - and with confident steps, began to approach. An involuntary smile spread across Minako's features.

Emerald eyes met hers, and Minako felt her heart skip one or two beats. It was something that happened more and more often these days. She didn't even know when or how it had started, but for a while now watching Makoto had made her happy and giddy in a way she couldn't even begin to describe. The subliminal strength in every motion, the vague hint of well-trained muscles on her arms and legs, the top of her summer uniform almost a touch too short… offering secret glances at toned abs hiding below... - Minako squeezed her eyes shut and was thankful for the support of the chair behind her. She felt her knees go weak.

This was bad. Very bad. She felt her hands dampening as she readjusted her grip on the chair. Why did she always fall for the wrong ones? No... No, she hadn't fallen for Mako - or had she? No, she couldn't. She shouldn't. Makoto was not like that. Minako herself never had dismissed that option, true - she *was* the goddess of love after all. No judgments, no exceptions. Everything was possible. But… Mako would never ever...

Putting a halt to her thoughts, Minako took a deep breath, releasing a small puff of air, before opening her eyes again. She almost choked; she felt like she was drowning in deep pools of warm, caring green. These were placed literally only an inch away from her own (now wide open) eyes.

"Mina-chan?" the owner of these wonderful eyes asked, a hint of worry in her tone. "Are you okay?"

Minako blinked. The next frantic instant was spent trying to tear herself away from her own thoughts - and those intense eyes. Only partly successful at ignoring the funny tingling in her stomach, she glanced sideways to learn that she now had Usagi's and Naru's full attention as well. She felt her cheeks redden. "Uh... Yes! I am totally fine!" she barely flinched, when she realized her voice had come out a pitch too high.

But it seemed to have been convincing enough. Makoto slowly leaned back, straightening up again. Mina felt both immense relief and horrible disappointment rushing through her veins. How had she gotten so close, anyway? She had her eyes closed for only a second or so... and yet it had been enough for Mako to walk all the way over, lean in so close, and... observe her!? No. No, no, no. Makoto was *not* to see that. Not that there was anything to see, right? Probably just one of the many little crushes young girls occasionally have every now and then. Right? And it was even an understandable one! After all, Makoto was so gorgeous, gentle, brave...

_*Not now!* _Shaking her head one last time, Mina focused back on reality. "So, how was literature for you? Hopefully less dull than algebra was for us?"

The blonde felt a little flash of pride to have come up with a 'safe' topic so quickly, while giving herself a mental shake at the same time. She really - *really* - needed to get a better hold on herself. Getting flustered by the brunette's presence was certainly not an option. They were friends after all. Good friends. Nothing more.

"...'t was... okay."

Minako frowned. She had hoped for a more elaborate reply. Hopefully, she looked over at Usagi and Naru, but they were already back into their usual catching-up. Mina strained her ears. It sounded like talk about their respective boyfriends, judging by the amount of giggling going on.

Great. Not even a topic she wanted to join in, and certainly not with Makoto there. That would only lead to Mako rejoicing about her ex, her dream guy, her plans of marriage and her visions of half a dozen little baby-Makotos running around in her future garden... Although, that last thought was ultimately adorable. - Anyhow, she was saved from that very much dreaded conversation by the cause of her worries herself.

"Seems, those two will be busy for a while," Makoto winked at her, pointing with her thumb at Usagi and Naru. "How about we go ahead and leave? Ami-chan won't be joining us until later. Something about a quick detour to the library. I guess she figured we'd be too noisy when we joined her there, so she went alone." Scratching the back of her head, Makoto grinned toothily in semi-embarrassment at the potential truth in that.

Meantime, Minako felt another blush creeping up her neck. For two reasons. For once, up until Makoto had spoken, she had totally failed to notice Ami's absence, busy as she was with her inner raving about the emerald-eyed girl. The second reason being the idea of walking to the shrine with Makoto. Alone. Just the two of them.

For a moment, Minako searched her mind for any possible excuse to not be alone with Mako - with the way her thoughts had been wandering, this didn't sound like a good idea. But then a strong, gentle hand took her own in a firm hold. "C'mon, Mina. The weather looks great out there. I can't wait to feel the sun on my face after being stuck in here for so long."

At the touch alone, Minako's mind went blank. She watched the taller girl bend down and grab her schoolbag. With the same hand with which she already carried her own, Makoto effortlessly lifted both bags over her shoulder.

"...we're going to the shrine, right?" The part of Minako's brain that was intelligent wanted nothing more than to face-palm. It would have gladly done so as well, except it wasn't the part in charge of her motor functions.

Makoto turned back to Minako wearing a slightly puzzled expression. Then she laughed, giving Minako's hand a gentle pull. "Of course," - there was a brief moment of hesitation, "...or did you have to go someplace else today?"

Following behind Makoto - not minding at all that they were leaving the still chattering Usagi and Naru behind - Minako's brain kicked into high gear. That was her chance, to (lie) escape. To flee and give herself a chance to silence these uninvited thoughts and emotions. But... in reality, she could never miss a chance to spend time with Mako. Would never. How could she possibly reject Makoto, ever? Her friend. Her wonderful - oh, so wonderful - strong and gentle friend?

"Nope," Minako grinned, "I have no other plans, Mako-chan."

Returning the grin, the taller girl lead the blonde out of the building. Minako could feel herself bounce more and more, energized by every step at Mako's side. Their hands were still connected by firmly hooked index fingers. An almost casual contact. But Minako couldn't help but cherish it - as silly as it was, that little touch made her beyond happy.

Maybe she shouldn't feel that way. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe she should be stronger, protecting herself from a potentially terrible situation in the future. Perhaps she should fight this silly little crush of hers. If she fell - and she knew she would fall hard - there would inevitably be pain. She could lose her friend forever if Mako ever found out. Or worse, what if Makoto found her longed-for Prince Charming? It was hopeless! But could she honestly refuse herself the simple joy of that moment, when it felt so, so good? When it felt so damn right?

_*How could I? It's Mako. Only Mako.* _


	2. Chapter 2 - In Your Arms

_A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. The girls would have actually aged 5 years over the 5 years span of the anime if I would.  
I know, it's a short chapter, but there will be more to come.  
Special thanks to Crosswood and Neverknew! _

* * *

**1-2 "In Your Arms"**

She woke up in a state of shock.

Her entire body ached from the spasms shooting through her just a moment before, and cold sweat made her pyjamas cling to burning skin in the most uncomfortable way. The vague taste of blood in her dry mouth told her, she must have bitten the edge of her tongue. An unfamiliar bedroom surrounded her, filling her sight as her mind focused on anything else that would get the horrible visions of her nightmare out of her mind. But she felt safe now. Incredibly safe.

As reality slowly settled in and the pounding of her scared heart began to slow down, something else registered in her mind.

As well as her own still-rapid breathing, there was another sound. A whispered, soothing sound. A warm and familiar voice. The soft stroking of a warm gentle hand on her back. The vague smell of cookies and roses. Makoto.

The taller girl held her protectively, and pulled until Minako was half resting on top of her. Her still lightly spinning head found itself securely settled beneath Makoto's chin. Long fingers tenderly caressed the blonde's shoulders until her breathing calmed down and the tension from the painful memories that haunted her in her sleep, released itself; a stream of hot tears ran down her cheeks, accompanied by some occasional helpless sobs.

"..is okay. I am here... ..I've got you..." A soft, reassuring peck on her forehead could be felt between the hushed words.

Minako didn't want to cry. It was bad enough, that she had ended up sleeping in the same bed as the most recent object of her affection - when they had realized how late their movie night had gotten, they both had been too courtly to let the other sleep on the less than comfortable couch. It had been bad enough, trying to fall asleep with the beautiful, very much desired young woman within arm's reach. Feeling her body warmth against her own skin underneath a shared blanket. Fighting the urge to just give in and grab her. Hold her close. But she had been strong, up until now. One silly little nightmare (well, not so little, actually- it was one of these horrible, painful reminders of their brutal deaths, spiced with the much too real feel of utter helplessness) and her well designed disguise of lightheartedness flaked off in front of her friend, like snow melting in spring's first sun.

And yet, it felt okay.

It felt right.

But it was wrong, that she was sure of. Wrong to break down like this in front of a fellow soldier- especially when she was the other's supposed leader. It was wrong to suffer from a nightmare like this in front of a comrade and friend – especially one who had suffered so much more in her life. It was wrong to feel so good to rest in her strong arms. Wonderfully strong arms, shielding her from the demons of her dreams, easing her agony with warm, pleasant strokes over her back and shoulders. It was wrong of her to enjoy it so much...

A longer pause between the consoling whispers, coupled with a light shift in Makoto's position below her suddenly made her realize the almost unbearable closeness of their bodies. Minako's left leg was draped over the taller girl's waist, her hands in a near death grip on Mako's shoulders. Mina's heart began to resume it's rapid beating, warning her that her lips were only a pout away from the soft curve of Makoto's neck - that delicious spot, she so often in the past weeks had longed to kiss...

In an attempt to retain the last piece of sanity left within her (the little that remained from the dream and her ongoing fight for composure), Minako lifted her head to find a less tempting position. As if on cue, soft fingertips were placed below her chin, gently lifting her to face the other.

Green eyes met blue.

A light touch on her cheek, a careful thumb wiping away her last stray tears.

Gradually, a gentle, solacing smile made its way into Makoto's moonlit features. A simple, warm expression, that caused the blonde's heart to beat in a rhythm of delight in a chest suddenly too tight.

_*She's my comfort zone,*_ Minako mused. _*I don't need to be strong with her, alone. She's gonna catch me, she makes me feel safe.*_

Not breaking eye contact, Minako ever so slowly reached up and caressed Mako's cheek with the back of her fingers. _*So smooth... So tender...*_

Long fingers, gently traced the line of her own jawline, finally came to rest on her cheek. Minako felt herself lean in to that comforting touch. _*...so strong, so warm, so...* _

The soft smile crept back into those caring emerald eyes, mixing with a flash of heartfelt relief. Minako knew she was smiling back at her - glad, happy... feeling safe and secure.

Wanting to cherish the moment, wanting to memorize every detail right down to the feel of the fabric of the bedsheets surrounding them, she closed her eyes... only to sense, that she was slowly leaning forward as she did so.

_*It might be a mistake*_, Minako thought.

Her lips met Makoto's. Soft, warm and inviting lips, that slightly parted at the contact...

_*But it sure feels right.*_


	3. Chapter 3 - When The Lights Go Out

_A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Mercury would just brainfreeze her enemies (-provided they have a brain...).  
Special thanks to Crossy and Neverknew!_

* * *

**1-3 "When The Lights Go Out"**

"You can't be serious!"

Rei's voice echoed over the sacred grounds of the Hikawa shrine, making Mina flinch. Maybe talking to the fire senshi about this wasn't such a good idea...

"...actually, I don't know if I am," Mina ducked away from the death glare she received from her friend in reply.

"What-now?" Rei eyed Minako, still glaring suspiciously. "First you drop that bomb on me - that you might be falling for Makoto - *the straightest girl in the entire solar system!* - and then you're not even serious about it?!"

There was a dangerous flash in the miko's eyes. The blonde felt like fleeing to search for shelter. Pulling Artemis up from her lap, she held the poor (and thanks to Rei's temper equally scared) tomcat in front of her face - in an attempt to shrink away behind him. "See!? I said 'might' be falling! I mean, I know she's straight. And... It's why I'm here! I told you when I called, that I needed help with something-"

"MEOW!"

"Geez! Minako, you're choking him!" Rei bent over and freed Artemis from Minako's clamping hands.

"I... I'm sorry, Art," Minako took a deep breath. "And I didn't want to drop anything on you, Rei-chan. It's just... I don't know. I really need some help here..." Mina looked at Rei with hopeful blue eyes.

Shaking her head, Rei sat down next to the self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Love' - now in need of advice for her own love life - and couldn't help but smile a little. "It's... just surprising that you came to me of all people with something like this."

"Do you want me to go to Haruka and Michiru? I am sure, they'd be happy to-"

"Wow! Wait, no, no, no! We don't need Haruka dragging you off to the next jewelry store to get you two engagement rings!" Rei eyes widened at the (obviously) lively, detailed scenario playing out in her head, causing Mina to giggle. "Yeah, no, really, Minako. You need to figure this out first," Rei took a deep breath. "So... You're not even sure what you feel?"

Minako closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find the right words. She knew what she felt. But it was all so... confusing.

"Well... Again, I know that she's straight. It's what makes it all so messy. I mean, even if this is just a silly crush of mine, right?" Without waiting for a reply, Minako went on, "But every time I'm around her recently, I feel my knees go weak. I don't know why - or even since *when* exactly - I feel this way, but it's been going on for a while. It just happened! And it gets... worse. I want to be near her, touch her, or simply watch her. I want to be close to her and just listen to her. Just feel her presence, you know..? And yet at the same time, I don't want that. I mean, I am not stupid," she threw Artemis a quick glare, before he could even open his mouth, "Really, I'm not. I know how silly and hopeless this is. But.. yeah, even if she'll never return my feelings, can't I just be around and enjoy what she gives to me - without her knowing it? Can't I-"

"Stop right there, Mina-chan," Rei frowned at her friend. She looked worried.

"..wha-what?"

"Don't, Mina. Seriously, just don't. Don't fall for her. It's still fresh, just a crush, right? So you need to find a way to stop this. It's not good for you."

Something about Rei's voice made Minako's heart ache. "...why?"

Taking a slow breath, Rei closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Mako-chan's... a lovely and nice girl. She wants to protect everybody and mother them. You obviously can't tell her how you feel, since you're not even sure what you feel- or how deep this goes. And also; you know already that it's fruitless. So, she'll be nice and friendly to you and you'll keep getting your hopes up; if you give in to these feelings, if you can't get them under control, then you will fall in love. And that," she finally opened her eyes and looked at Minako compassionately, "will get your heart broken. Over and over again."

Minako dipped her head. Artemis just looked at the two of them with a sad expression. The blonde reached her hand out and began to scratch her feline comrade behind the ears, considering Rei's words. She knew that Rei was right. What would that mean? Should she try and avoid Makoto? At least for a while? Was she even strong enough for that? After what happened that night...?

That kiss. That one single kiss. But so very breathtaking. Thinking back, she could still feel Makoto's full lips on her own. The taste, the warmth. Minako had lost control - but when she did, it felt so worth it. Maybe she took advantage of Makoto trying to offer her comfort that night, but - Goddess Venus! That sweet touch of their lips against another, probing the softness, chaste yet so very eager nibbling. Short heated breaths escaping, leaving a welcome opportunity for her curious tongue to deliberately lick the corner of her mouth and gradually sneak inside. And the overwhelming sensation of Makoto's tongue against her own, a long, lingering dance, sending intangible bolts of lightning through her entire body and being...

Yet, when they finally broke apart, Mako had just smiled at her. Somewhat flushed, but still with those same warm, gentle and consoling emerald eyes. She then had pulled them back into their former positions. Had made sure Minako was comfortably positioned with her head in the curve of Makoto's shoulder and neck, snuggled against the body of the taller girl. Had half rested Minako on top of her and tucked the blankets securely around the blonde's figure. Lying there in Makoto's arms, safe and sheltered, Minako spent about another hour, listening to her own and Makoto's heartbeat until sleep finally overwhelmed her. And the next morning - Mako had gotten up and made pancakes. It had been almost a week since then. They have never talked about what had happened. Nor did it seem that anything had changed between them - except for that Minako's roller-coaster of emotions had taken her to a new level of disorientation.

But Rei was right. Right, right, right! Things like that were exactly what Rei had been talking about, of course. But... it had been so damn worth it. And she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Even if it hurt now. Hurt, because the rational part of her brain told her it was just an act of compassion from Makoto to not push her away. It hurt, because it would forever remain a one-timer. But at least she had that. She had that memory, right? Because it felt so right at the time... and in a way, still did.

Would she be able to stay away from Makoto? Certainly not. Would she be able to mute these feelings? Her heart screamed 'No'. Would she do it again, if she had the chance and opportunity? Definitely yes.

Unreasonable or not. Minako was in love.

"I know, I shouldn't.. But I don't think, I'll be able to ..stop. I can't help it. I want to be with her. I know it's pointless, but... I can't fight it.." Minako noticed her vision becoming blurry. She couldn't even bring herself to look back at Rei as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Mina..." Artemis' voice was barely above a whisper, "Don't you think, you should at least try? You know, before you hurt yourself-"

"I can't," Mina looked over her shoulder and gave him a weak smile. "It's... Mako."


	4. Chapter 4 - In Too Deep

_A/N: Don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Saturn would have had an actual transformation sequence in the anime.  
Special thanks to Crossy and NeKn!_

* * *

**1-4 "In Too Deep"**

It was getting late. Clouds were gathering in the sky like a forbidding dark curtain covering the setting sun and blocking its warmth. The winds had picked up, leaving Minako to tremble slightly from the chill. The breezy summer dress she had changed into after school, in anticipation of a nice and cloudless afternoon, wasn't really helping there. Weather reports. Why even listen to them? Why not throw a dice instead?

But she had no intentions on heading home. At home would be silence. Silence and her unstoppable flow of thoughts. At least outdoors, she mused as she looked over the quickly emptying park, the weather somewhat matched her emotions. And that was - in a twisted way - somehow satisfying.

_*Why did I have to fall for _her_ out of all people?* _Minako thought to herself for the hundredths time and kicked a pebble out of her path as she paced on. _*..why does she have to be so kind?*_

Sure, Artemis and Rei were right. And she probably shouldn't have left them like that... But... oh, but! It wasn't like she could just hit a switch and make it stop. It was ..different from anything she had ever experienced before. She and Mako had been friends... for so long! When did her feelings even start to change? She had no clue. But they had changed. Slowly and steadily.

At first it had just been little things. Like, she had noticed her own mood increasing every time she knew, she would see her 'friend' again. Then she started to feel conscious about her appearance in front of her. As a result she began to make extra-sure she was at her perfect best looks when she was going to see Mako. It began to make her all giddy inside when the taller girl smiled at her and laughed – and usually that happened by her just being herself, which was a great bonus! She even started to make mental notes on stuff Makoto liked (like the orange dress she was wearing now, which Mako had complimented her on years ago!) and noticed how she liked so many of them herself – sometimes probably simply because she knew Mako favored and would be happy about them. And, oh boy, she wanted the other girl to be happy!

Things like that... Really. Just little things. But little things that usually, when she had a crush on someone in the past, came in a heartbeat - and not little by little. Not this ...gradually. And not ever that many. Eventually she felt her heart beating so fast when she was close to Makoto, she feared the other might hear it or the perfidious thing would simply beat right out of her chest and land in Mako's hands.

A smitten smirk grew on Minako's features at that thought. Truly, her heart already was in Makoto's hands. Not literally of course, but metaphorically. Only that the taller girl had no idea. How could she? And no, she shouldn't! But then.. Minako had kissed her.

What did Makoto think about that anyhow? It's not exactly a common thing to get kissed by a friend. Like, a real kiss. Not just a peck on the cheek. No. Lips and tongues - the full, whole, explicit thing! And Mako had just... accepted it. And she was so tender and sweet, almost- ...loving?

_*No. Nooo!* _Minako fiercely shook her head and a few raindrops flew from the tips of her long blonde hair. _*Stop that. I am not to project my own emotions (and desires) upon Mako-chan. Sweet, caring and protective Mako-chan. She was just trying to calm me down after I had a nightmare and... when did it start raining? ..-anyway! I really need to be more careful around Mako!*_

She can't know. Mustn't know. Things would only get awkward if she did. And the last thing Minako wanted, was for Makoto to pull away from her. She wanted to be close to her, to be able to enjoy her own emotions as long as she could, enjoy Makoto - as long as Mako wouldn't mind her presence. _*Obviously I can't stop being around her. I mean, we go to the same school and fight together and - we are friends above all. But maybe I can try to be a little less around her. Or not be alone with her... At least until I got myself a bit better under control. And then I'll take what I can get, but I can not let myself project-*_

If it wasn't for her well-trained reflexes, Minako would have lost balance after the impact and unceremoniously hit the ground.

But being the former (and very cool) Sailor V, she only bounced off the other person that she walked into and caught her step immediately. Suppressing a curse, Minako rubbed her lightly aching forehead and steeled herself to raise her head and apologize to the other person for not watching her step.

"Hey! There you are!"

Minako froze._ *Oh, dear Goddess. Out of all the people...*_

"..Mina? Sorry! You alright? I was a little lost in thought here... You're not hurt, are you!?" The honest concern in Makoto's voice caused Minako to finally look up.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan..." Her voice trailed off. Those wonderful green and warm eyes, drops of rain glistening in that auburn hair, a tight black tank top clinging to that marvelous, firm and to die for figure, leaving these strong and well-defined shoulders bared. Minako could feel her heartbeat quickening again. Oh, right now, Mina was beyond fine. Rei and Artemis couldn't be right after all. Why should she give up feeling like this - ever!?

"...sure?" The faintest smile danced on the corner of her mouth as Makoto raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. She carefully raised one hand to brush the blonde's bangs aside and examine her forehead with gentle fingertips.

"Yeah," Minako felt it challenging to keep the tremor out of her voice - even at that one syllable.

"Geez, Mina-chan. This is a pretty bad weather to wander around. You must be freezing!" Apprehensive emerald eyes regarded her damp dress a fleeting, disapproving glance.

"Oh?" The blonde took a moment to look around and survey her surroundings. The sky was pitch black by now. The park's street lanterns were surrounded by eerily distinct halos cast onto the pouring rain. Through the steady gush of water, a low growl in the distance could be heard. A strong breeze ruffled Minako's hair, causing her to squint her eyes against the cold spray of water it carried and sending shivers through her body as it blew over her exposed wet skin. - Well, now we got a wonderful explanation for tremors, right? "Wow! I didn't even notice it was the end of the world - again."

Makoto laughed lightheartedly, immediately changing the atmosphere. "C'mon, blondie. I'm glad I found you before this gets any worse," Something about Mako's body language told Minako, that the soldier of lightning didn't mind the rain and distant thunder too much. And suddenly, neither did she. "Let's get you to my place. I can make you a nice hot choco to warm you up."

Falling in step next to Mako, Minako remembered something else. "What brought you out here at such a weather ...brunettie?"

"Hn?" Mako cast a side glance at Mina, "Oh! Um, I don't know... Call it.. a hunch? I wasn't quite paying attention where I walked - as you probably noticed. I hope you're not going to get a bruise there.. - I just ended up here in the park... Life can be funny like this, you know?"

Minako grinned. "Yeah, life is like a cucumber!" Makoto slowed down and widened her eyes at the blonde's exclamation. "..-only, you know, different."

Shaking her head in faked resignation, Makoto grinned, put her arm around Minako's shoulders and protectively pulled her closer as they continued through the rain, causing the smaller girl to grin even wider.

"Well, I guess... you're right."


	5. Chapter 5 - Loving You

_A/N: Don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Haruka and Michiru would have been seen waking up in bed next to each another.  
Special thanks to Crossy and NeKn!_

* * *

**1-5 "Loving You"**

By the time, the pair reached Makoto's apartment building, they were soaked. Not that Minako _did_ mind. Makoto had held her very close with one arm the entire walk and kept her warm. She warmed her, not necessarily by the physical closeness, but so much more by the simple gesture of it.

Minako's thoughts kept drifting back and forth between enjoying the moment and wondering what would happen as soon they were alone at Makoto's place. It would be hard for her to keep her head clear with her heart's desire so close... But she'd have to deal. She had to. She did want to enjoy this and not spoil the moment or their entire friendship for good.

Only when Makoto kicked the apartment door behind them shut and turned to take off her soaking wet boots, did Minako realize they hadn't talked a single word ever since they'd left the park. That, and how nice Makoto's bum looked...

"You're dripping."

The blonde's eyes widened and involuntarily moved her hand to cover her mouth. "Am not!" she protested in reflex.

With a somewhat amused look, Makoto lifted her head to face the blushing girl and just gestured silently at Minako's body, her own and the floor beneath them both. "Oh... I guess, I am..." A light sneeze escaped Mina and saved her from needing to explain herself.

"You know, how about you take your shoes off and get comfortable in the living room, while I grab us some towels..." Makoto stood to leave, but paused mid-motion. "Make yourself at home, 'kay?"

As soon Makoto was out of sight, Minako took a deep breath. That was... a close-call. _*So much for keeping myself in check, right? ...and so much for trying to not be alone with her, since we are on it,*_ Mina shook her head at her own lack of self-restraint.

After taking off her sandals, Minako actually found the courage to cross the little step, that separated the entrance from the actual apartment. She had been here so many times before. But this time, it was different. It felt different. Because she knew, she loved the person who was the single inhabitant of these rooms. That thought, that realization alone brought forth a major shift in her perception. Suddenly, everything she saw made her feel happy and anxious at the same time.

Minako considered sitting down on the couch, but after checking her now more than damp dress, she decided to just stay standing to not leave water marks on the fabric of the furniture. Minako took a look around the neatly kept apartment. In some way, it felt like she saw everything for the first time. Or at least, for the first time, was she really looking at it..?

Everywhere, especially near the balcony's glass door and the giant window next to it, grew Mako's many plants and flowers which the former loved and cared for, almost as if they were her very own children – she even used talked to them as if they were babies or kids while she watered and treated them.. On the other wall, was a TV, which Makoto usually left running while she was cooking or cleaning for some background noise - so she wouldn't feel as lonely... A small (at least by Minako's standards) movie collection sat on the shelf below the TV. Minako recognized some cheesy Hollywood movies as well as some martial-arts movies. Mina knew, how much Makoto liked to watch the latter, although she kept complaining about how the fighters should have used different moves here and there, or what was unrealistic or not...

There was a bigger shelf next to the TV with books. Mostly cookery books, which Minako wondered if the young chef-to-be actually needed them, considering her skills. But also a few romance novels... Minako's heart sunk a bit, as she moved closer and pulled a few out with one finger to catch a glimpse of the covers. She didn't know the books herself, but they all featured pretty women each coupled with some muscular, tanned and dark haired man on the front covers. And of course, there were the framed pictures.

Many of the pictures were of the gang. Even a few were with the outers. But there were a handful lightly faded ones, that immediately made Mina feel sad. Pictures of a very young and happy Makoto surrounded by a happy couple, that had an unmistakable resemblance to the child. Makoto's parents.

A wave of guilt, shame and sorrow hit Minako as she stood there and looked at the faded happy couple, now a mere memory. That was, what Makoto wanted. What she had lost – at such a very young age - and ever-since desperately looked for. A family. A partner - a male partner. A husband, with whom she could have children, someone like the men in these novels and movies. And here Minako was, still hoping for the impossible.

Yes. Yet she did hope. Because that's what people do... What people in love do... Even if they do know - rationally - that their love is beyond hope... Even if they tell themselves they can live on with their unrequited emotions. In their heart, they can't give up - can never really give up... It was selfish, wasn't it?

The sound of approaching steps caused Minako to turn around. And there she was. Her hope. The object of her every desire. Makoto.

Minako could immediately hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and feel the hot blood rush in her veins, causing her cooled skin to tingle, as she took in the sight in front of her. Makoto had let her wet hair down while she was in the bathroom. Maroon waves - usually tied up in an athletic ponytail - were now framing her face, resting on her shoulders and flowing down her back. She hadn't changed clothes yet, so her rain soaked tank top still clung tightly to her formidable chest and her sleek jeans embraced impressively long, rank legs in the most advantageous way. But besides the legendary body Makoto possessed, what captivated Minako most and left her breathless, were still and would always be these gentle, caring, green eyes.

It was unbearable. Minako loved her. A fruitless love.

Leaving Makoto to stand with a towel for Mina in her outstretched hand, Minako tore her gaze off these emerald pools and turned her head to stare at the black screen of the TV.

"Mina?" A pause, a thud (probably the towel being dropped to the floor, Minako absentmindedly mused), then light footsteps coming closer. And before Minako could even begin to clear her mind from the storm of emotions raging inside her - one even more fierce than the ongoing one outside the apartment building - gentle, strong arms pulled her into a close, warm hug. And Minako immediately felt herself melt into that embrace.

Yes, she should fight it. Take a break, flee to the bathroom and take a minute to calm herself down. But she just couldn't. Not anymore. Not before. Not ever. Her heart was in control now and there was nothing she could do about it.

A cautious hand caressed her cheek and brushed some soppy stray strands of blonde from her cheek. Fingertips tenderly traced Minako's jawline and lead her to raise her head again and look at Makoto. Oh, these wonderful, caring eyes...

Why resist? It may be selfish, it may be wrong, but this - her - was all she wanted...

Minako leaned in and pressed her lips against Makoto's.

She kissed the love of her life and come what may, she didn't care – not at all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Grant My Wish

_A/N: Don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, they'd spend more time chasing each other and less time saving the world.  
Special thanks to Crossy and NeKn! _

* * *

**2-1 "Grant My Wish"**

Merge. Evade. Stop. Rush. Hop. Pace. Turn.

_*It's like in one of Minako's video games.*_

Makoto carefully made her way through the crowded corridors, maneuvering her body through the flood of students. Her being the only one trying to get _to_ a classroom, instead of as-quickly-as-possible away from them, made it quite an adventurous task.

A backpack almost crashed into her side, but she automatically stepped aside and allowed its owner to pass. Another student immediately tried to close the gap that had formed, in a weak attempt to get out of school even faster. Makoto patiently waited before she resumed her track, ignoring the glare of a smaller boy, who now had to wait until her tall body got out of his way, before he got his well-deserved off-school freedom.

Makoto mentally noted five minus points on her 'game score' for blocking another 'game player', then swiftly strode past a group of chatting students. Her target: Usagi and Minako's classroom.

Reaching her destination, she peeked inside over the heads of the exiting students, waiting next to the classroom's door for a break in the stream. What she saw inside, made her smile. Minako stood there in all her glory, propped up on the other side of the room and half-resting against the backrest of an empty chair. Her long golden hair flowing down her back, her head slightly tilted to the side, her expression somewhat lost-in-thought yet observing; her entire pose was simply perfect. And the best thing was, that she wasn't even aware of how absolutely stunning she looked.

From her shapely calves to the tip of her perfect little nose and those beautiful baby-blue eyes; Minako was the incarnation of Venus. Nothing and no-one in the world could compare to her beauty.

And Makoto obviously wasn't the only one to recognize that. A small group of boys stood near the teacher's desk, throwing quick glances over at Minako. Although Mako couldn't blame them for the fascination her friend caused, the way they blatantly checked Minako out didn't sit well with her.

Deftly avoiding the other students in the corridor, Makoto finally found space to enter the classroom. She paused for another moment. Should she go over to these boys and tell them to cut it out? On the other hand, Mina usually did enjoy that kind of attention. And she got quite a lot of it. Unlike Makoto herself... Boys rarely looked at her that way, and even if they did, if they weren't already intimidated by her tall figure, they usually focused on her bust - in a not-quite-so-charming way. Maybe the nagging feeling Makoto felt was just jealousy...

Mako sighed inwardly and looked ahead at Minako... -only to realize something funny. Minako didn't even seem to notice the boys. Not at all. The blonde looked intently at Makoto - and her blue eyes held strong appreciation within them as they met with Makoto's. The simple fact that this gaze, Minako's whole attention, and her soft smile, were directed at her made Makoto feel happy... and pretty. And not for the first time, it grew her confidence...

Without caring any longer about the fanboys, Makoto picked up her path in Mina's direction – which was, as she noted with a side-glance, also Usagi's direction. The bunny was obviously busy enough catching up with Naru, and therefore hadn't noticed the brunette's arrival yet. No offense taken.

Returning her full attention to Mina, Makoto grinned a little when she realized Minako's gaze had begun wandering a little - was Mina checking her out? Oh, two could play this game!

Makoto straightened her back a little more, knowing fairly well how the top of her school uniform was a little too tight and a little too short, and about the interesting side-effect this particular action had. Minako's gaze followed suit. At least, until she suddenly shut her eyes very tightly.

Okay, this was unexpected... usually Minako would randomly ogle her a little, and then make a half-compliment, half-witty remark - or maybe start some silly competitive bet or something. But today... something was off. Maybe Mina was preoccupied with something else? Maybe she got a bad grade in math -again?

Mako watched Mina take in a deep breath and relax a little. Maybe it wasn't anything too serious, but still...

A little alarmed, Makoto quickly closed the gap between them and leaned forward in an attempt to read Minako's mind and will those blue eyes back open. At least the second goal was achieved almost instantly, although Mina's eyes became quite wide in surprise. _*Okay, maybe a little too close,*_ Mako thought and leaned back again. Since mind-reading obviously wasn't an option, Makoto decided it was time to speak: "Mina-chan? Are you okay?"

The blonde appeared a bit startled by that and even blushed a little. Adorable, but it caused Makoto to really wish for the ability to mind-read.

"Uh..." Minako laughed somewhat nervously, before she got out a more intelligent reply. "Yes! I am totally fine!"

In fact, Makoto didn't feel quite satisfied, but – opposite to certain blonde hotties – inquiring wasn't exactly her style. She rather preferred to wait until Minako was ready to share whatever was on her mind. If it was important, she would come out with it soon enough.

Minako took another deep breath and then smiled at her. For some reason, Makoto felt positive Mina wasn't even aware of this particular smile. Actually, she was _sure_ that Mina wasn't aware of that smile. It was – indeed - a very special smile. _*It's MY smile,* _Makoto thought proudly. As, for as long as she had known Mina, she had seen many kinds of smiles grace these perfect pink lips, but this certain smile... it was only ever directed at Mako. Nobody else.

"So, how was literature for you?" Mina's question almost made Makoto jump. Almost, but not quite. "Hopefully less dull than algebra was for us?"

With some disappointment, Makoto noticed how Mina's smile turned into another kind of smile. It was still pretty, cute in a way, but...

"..'t was... okay." Fail. At her inattentive, vague reply Minako's mouth turned into a pouty line. She even frowned and turned her head away to watch Usagi and Naru's ongoing chatter.

_*Great. Great job, Mako-chan. Now her smile's gone altogether.*_ For some reason, she felt like she was at fault and …it was a little painful reminder to her as well. She often felt cursed to lose whatever she liked, the moment she developed some kind of affection for them or dared to call them "hers". But not this time, she decided.

Makoto pointed at their princess-to-be and her longest friend, and picked up on the most obvious point. "Seems, those two will be busy for a while. How about we go ahead and leave?"

Still wracking her brain for another topic to lighten Minako's mood, Makoto remembered something else, "Ami-chan won't be joining us until later. She had wanted to do a quick detour to the library. I guess, she figured we would be too noisy when we joined her there, so she went alone." Grinning ruefully, Makoto hoped that her failure to explain Ami's absence earlier, and her self-reflecting reasoning about it, would be enough to wipe that frown out of Minako's features.

That much worked. But the blush on Mina's cheeks and the distracted look she wore still wasn't what Mako wanted to see. It was – again – somewhat unexpected... What she really wanted to see, was Mina's smile to return. Her shine, her glow, that Makoto enjoyed bathing in.

So, attempting another approach, she took Minako's hand into her own and gently tugged on the other girl. "C'mon - the weather looks great out there. I can't wait to feel the sun on my face after being stuck in here for so long."

All of this was true, but Makoto was aware that there was more to it. The notion of being able to spend some time alone with Mina - just the two of them - holding Minako's hand like this, feeling her warmth... The comfort of knowing the other so well, and to walk next to her - in the sun that so prettily reflected in all shades of gold in Minako's hair - while being silly together, making her smile and laugh, enjoying her laughter and joining in, watching Minako's radiating smile, HER smile - Makoto wanted this. She wanted all of this.

"...to the shrine, right?" The blonde's question confused Makoto. Blinking, she looked Minako over. A somewhat comical expression showed up on Mina's features.

"Of course," she tried to laugh it off and tugged Mina's hand again, intending to lead her friend out of the classroom. Minako sure was reacting weirdly today – even for Minako's standards. Maybe it was connected to whatever had been bugging her earlier. A wave of disappointment hit her, when another thought came to her mind. "Or did you have to go someplace else today?"

But Minako just accepted Makoto's lead and grinned brightly at her. Finally.

"Nope, I have no other plans, Mako-chan," she replied with that beaming smile of hers and Makoto could feel Mina's hold on own hand getting firmer.

Any negative thoughts left Makoto's mind. Mina was being Mina again – the sparkling Mina. Smiling HER smile and bouncing cheerfully at her side. Happy to enjoy their time together. To spend time with her. Just a happy girl. A very beautiful happy girl.

Makoto loved it when Mina was happy.

It made her happy.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Million Reasons Why

_A/N: Don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, Saturn would have had way more screen-time.  
Special thanks NeverKnew! _

* * *

**2-2 "The Million Reasons Why"**

"Oh, Benny, you are greedy, aren't you? ...ouch! Stop being so clingy, you're hurting me! Let go, c'mon!"

Makoto pulled her hand back and pressed her finger against her lips.

"Okay, that's it," she glared at her Ficus benjamina and held a clipper up, pointing it threateningly at the offending branch she had previously gotten caught up in. "This is your last warning, my little friend. Let me tie that one up, or you'll have to do without!"

She waited for a moment, as if expecting a retort from the mute plant, then sighed. "I see, we have an understanding."

With that, Makoto put the small scissors down, picked up a fastener instead and resumed her efforts to tame the tree's wild growth.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have threatened you. See, that's better, right?" With quick practiced motions, she adjusted the position of the small tree's limbs. "..good boy."

Makoto grinned to herself and looked over her work. She enjoyed tending to her plants. It was... relaxing. Watching them grow, thrive and prosper under her care made her happy. When her plants got sick, she worried about them and did everything in her power to fix whatever problem they had.

She smiled to herself. That was her thing after all – taking care of others. Plants and humans - in particular, that group of girls, that have become her closest friends, her family. She would do everything in her might and power to keep them safe and happy.

Mako gently tugged on some leaves, that had gotten caught in between the branches. They all seemed relatively happy since they won against Galaxia. Granted, she assumed they all had their share of nightmares... But their lives have become-... normal. Finally they could be normal teenagers – well, teenagers with super-powers. But apart from some stray youma, nothing too serious had come up in that department. Makoto had thought, that the lack of fighting would make her feel useless and somewhat depressed. But it didn't. In fact, a random stray thought, a certain image behind her eyes kept making her happy, giddy even.

"You remember Mina-chan, don't you, Benny?" Mako leaned back and stretched her legs. "Mina's the lively, pretty blonde girl with the red ribbon. Don't confuse her with the one that once stumbled over the couch and almost face-planted in your pot." Makoto giggled at the memory. "No, Mina is the one who gave us Hibiscus rosa to care for, last year." Smiling fondly at the shrub that sat in the corner closest to the window and was almost one meter in height by now, she resumed, "Yeah, you remember Minako well, don't you? Of course, since she visits us the most of them all, doesn't she?"

Her smile fell a bit. Makoto sighed and brushed her fingers lightly against the leaves of the plant in front of her.

All the girls occasionally came to visit her place. But, she had to particularly invite them each time. She lived alone and nobody would feel offended or disturbed if the girls came over. Only Usagi tended to drop by unannounced as a surprise guest – although, usually to scrounge food, whenever she felt her mother didn't feed her well enough and she already spent all her money on candy or games at the arcade. Often enough, Usagi had her 'twin', Minako, in tow...

Out of all the girls, Makoto found herself inviting Mina over to her place the most. To watch a movie or play video games together. And it was easy to be with Mina. She was her closest friend, trusted her completely, never felt the need to hold back around her... And Mina barely ever passed an opportunity. Mako knew, the blonde as well enjoyed her time in her apartment. Visibly relaxed, acted slightly different, her front flaking away... -probably because of the absence of judging grown-ups and the freedom of it.

It was weird, though. In Rei's case, nobody needed an invitation to drop by. Even though grandpa Hino and Yuichirou lived with her at the shrine, Rei pretty much had her own grounds and privacy. Makoto felt, it wasn't that much different to her own living. Yet...

Makoto cast a look through her living room.

Everything was tidy and had it's own place. Makoto always tried her very best to make her apartment most comfortable. There were warm colors and cozy cushions, a fluffy carpet. She always had prepared snacks waiting in her fridge. Pictures of her beloved, reminders of the good times decorating the place. Yet, in her own mind, there was something amiss.

A sad sigh escaped Makoto's lips and she returned her attention to her Ficus. A living thing. "I'd really like them all to come over more often. It gets quite lonely here. Look at me, Benny. I am talking to a plant!" She shook her head and turned to looked at the ceiling, musing a bit.

Her apartment felt most like home when Minako was in it. And – boy – did she enjoy hanging with her! That crazy girl got the wildest ideas and her smile and laugh were infectious. Oh, that smile...

She moved back into a sitting position and started to check the moisture level in each pot surrounding her. "...I wonder, if she knows, how-... how happy she makes me. How much more of a ...home everything feels, when she's around."

Makoto sat the watering-can down, turned around and looked at the Ficus. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, settling on a foreign object tucked behind Benny's pot. "What're you hiding back there?" She reached behind to pull at the object, wedged expertly between wall and pot. Her head tilted first one way and then another. "...Huh."

The cover of the romance novel she held displayed a couple in a tight embrace, facing some kind of storm together. A damsel in distress saved by a hero, a one-of-a-kind man, a perfect lover. Makoto, she had to admit, was a sap for these kind of cheesy books. In the end, against all odds, the lady always got her Prince Charming and her well-deserved happy end.

"Why do all the real life Prince Charmings turn out to be such jerks?" Makoto frowned. "All I want is a smart, devoted, funny, gentle, pure-hearted, strong, honest guy who makes me feel-" She stopped mid-word, the thoughts frozen on her lips.

"...Benny, what would you think, if I told you, there might be someone like that, but that it wasn't- ...a guy?" She cast an insecure look over at the quiet plant.

"...if it was Minako." She swallowed air into a parched throat. "Benny... I think... Minako is all those things. She's funny, perceptive, clever - at least when it counts. She's witty, dedicated, strong-... God, she's incredibly beautiful! I feel happy when I'm around her, she makes me feel-... She makes me feel loved."

Makoto felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "It's just-... The way she smiles at me... - Geez, Benny! I am straight! What *_am_* I thinking?! ...I mean, okay, I am pretty open-minded and Haruka and Michiru are great friends of ours and really an adorable couple, but-... Me?"

This was just crazy. Had she become this desperate? Longing, craving so badly for romance and comfort, she'd jump at the next best someone who was being nice to her? ...who was being nice, attentive, warm and caring? But then again, the conclusion had come to her so easily, it was almost terrifying. Minako had been on her mind so much lately. Her eyes, her smile, her lips, her everything. Wonderful Mina, who made her feel so very strong and proud, and yet so incredibly weak... She missed the girl when she wasn't around, even did when she was there. She wanted to hold her close, immerse in her presence, inhale and taste her scent, her skin-

For a few moments she just sat there, trying to calm her heart. She let her eyes wander around the room, as if any of the objects in her living room could give her any advice or a simple, easy solution. Her eyes fell to a particular picture frame.

She involuntarily smiled, though sadly. "Mom and dad would have loved her..."

Yes, her parents would certainly have loved the perky and cheerful blonde at first sight. If not for her open, straightforward attitude, they would have loved to see their own child being in company of such a lively and caring girl. A girl that gleamed like the sun itself in the lonely girls' life. ...Makoto remembered her parents dearly. She had such short time with them, yet she had memorized and cherished each and every single moment. Her parents had been anything but judgmental. They had always encouraged their daughter to reach for the stars, fight for the things worth fighting, be herself and to follow her heart.

Was this, what her heart wanted? ...Minako?

Makoto closed her eyes and pictured Mina. Well, this wasn't so hard to do. Gorgeous, sparkling Minako with these gleaming blue eyes, always a hint of mischief hidden beneath. The thought alone made her heart flutter.

Mako took a deep breath and tried to picture herself next to this stunning goddess. It took her a moment, to overcome her self-consciousness. _*Reach for the stars... -can I?*_ Even in her mind's eye, Minako enjoyed the spot-light, winking at her playfully while her mental projection of herself cautiously walked up to the blonde. Slipping behind her, she warily wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' slender waist, until she could feel Mina leaning in to her embrace. She rested her cheek against the golden locks – she could almost smell her shampoo's vague scent of lemons and oranges – and then, slowly, the beauty turned her head, just enough to look her in the eyes and smile at her, with those tempting, pink lips...

"Well..." Makoto opened her eyes and turned with a bashful smirk to look at her Ficus, "I guess, there's really only one way to be sure."

With confidence that surprised herself, she reached into her pocket and flipped open her cell-phone.

"...Hey? Mina? Hi, I was wondering if you had plans for tonight..."


	8. Chapter 8 - Your Arms Around Me

_A/N: Still don't own Sailor Moon.  
Special thanks NeverKnew! _

* * *

**2-3 "Your Arms Around Me"**

_She was getting beat up and there was nothing she could do about it. _

_Giving up, she looked over at the rejoicing girl sitting cross-legged next to her on the fleecy carpet. She smiled fondly at the blonde's display of glee and happiness. Her controller laid forgotten in her lap as Minako's avatar pummeled her own character against a pillar. _

"_PERFECT," an echoing voice exclaimed. _

_Mina turned to face Makoto with a victory gesture and a toothy grin. Then she winked, brought her hands together in front of her and bowed her head. "Sorry, Mako-chan. But I really, really, really had to try this combo. It's so awesome!" _

"_What a bad way to thank me for preparing your favorite food, Minako-chan!" In truth, she couldn't care less. _

_Minako raised her head and stuck her tongue out, scratching the back of her head in attempt to appear coy. "I'm so sorry! ...how can I make it up to you?"_

"_About that," Makoto licked her lips and leaned forward, "I might have an idea..."_

A sharp pain from her ribs yanked Makoto out of her dream.

She groaned sleepily. Well, it wasn't a dream until the last part. After Makoto had called Minako and invited her to her place, it had taken the blonde less than fifteen minutes to appear on her doorstep. The evening had been delightful, to say the least. After realizing, she had no idea how to move on otherwise from here, Makoto had felt content just to have Mina. To have her there, treating her to her favorites, spoiling her and having her to herself alone – she found herself wanting to simply cherish Minako's presence and their togetherness, more than to pursue her earlier musings. But obviously, her subconsciousness wasn't quite on that same page.

She remembered the moment from her dream, that in reality ended with herself laughing it off and asking Minako for a re-match, when something kicked her shin. She blinked and shook off the remains of her dream, forcing her senses to awareness.

A wince. Quiet sobbing and a breathless plea.

Minako.

The blonde's body twisted restlessly in her sleep. In an instant Makoto sat up in her bed. Next to her, the shaking form beneath the blanket whimpered. In the pale light, that shone in from between her bedroom window's blinds, she could see golden locks sticking against the damp skin of the sleeping girl's forehead. Her eyes were squeezed shut in agony, her brows furrowed, her breathing rapid. Makoto had a very clear idea what the girl was dreaming of. Helplessly she watched Minako relive some of the most painful experiences in her life.

A desperate cry. A tensed up quiver. Frantic hands cramping at bedsheets.

Makoto felt her heart break.

With slight remorse, she leaned over and carefully pulled Mina into a light, gentle embrace, caressing her along the way, cooing reassuringly into her ear to soothe and shoo away the horrid memories that haunted the smaller girls' sleep.

After a few moments, Minako's flinching faded, her breathing was still quickened, but slowly and steadily turned into choked sniffs and occasional gasps. The girl in her arms was waking up.

Makoto could still feel the stubbornly remaining tenseness in the blonde's shaken body. It reminded her of every single one of her own nightmares. And the horror and agony, the pain and distress they left in their wake. The feeling of helplessness and loneliness.

Only half aware of what she was doing, Makoto tightened her arm around Minako and pulled her on top of her to be able to hold her in a close, warming hug, both arms around the precious, yet so badly battered form. She wanted nothing more than to protect the sobbing girl that desperately clung to her, give her comfort, make it right.

She held Mina against herself, the blonde's head settled against her neck. She caressed her back and shoulders, hushing soft, calming sounds to the girl. Affectionately she turned her head, tenderly nuzzling her cheek against Mina's forehead.

"..is okay. I am here..."

Before she knew it, her lips touched Minako's forehead and she found herself enjoying a waft of a warm, sweet scent. Inhaling it deeply, her lips still lingered close to the smooth, warm skin. Mako squeezed her eyes shut, regaining her focus.

" ..I got you..."

Finally, Minako's muscles relaxed under her gentle strokes and Makoto let her consoling whispers fade to a soft incoherent purr. She felt Mina's cheek against the skin of her neck, and realized the girl was now smiling. _*Yeah, that's more like it.* _She smiled as well, as she pictured the now content expression on Minako's features. She let her fingers run along the blonde's spine, up, and down, then fondly buried one hand in her neck, gently massaging some knots away. _*Smiling Mina is how Mina should be.*_

Makoto couldn't help but to feel good. Very good indeed. Makoto wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. She could feel the rise and fall of Mina's breathing, feel her warmth, smell her scent... She felt Minako shifting ever so slightly, slowly returning and tightening their embrace, effectively bringing their bodies even closer. Very, very close...

_*Huh.* _Makoto blinked. As much as she did enjoy the closeness, Makoto couldn't quite shake the feeling, she was taking advantage of the situation. Mina had just had a pretty bad nightmare and been starving for comfort. No, this wasn't right... Taking a slow, calming breath, Makoto carefully tried to move around beneath the other girl, searching for a slightly less compromising position.

Some bundled up bedsheets had gotten in her way to settle back more comfortably. She arched her back, attempting to get them out from beneath her - in the process unintentionally pressing her chest against Mina's. She froze. She could feel the smaller girls' strong, quick heart beat against her own. An overwhelming sensation.

And an unasked for thought popped up in her mind. _*Is her heart still beating from her nightmare? Or, does she maybe enjoy this as much as I try not to...?*_

Mina began to shift as well, pulling her head slightly away from the warm curve of Makoto's neck.

The question burned on Makoto's mind. She needed to know. Now.

Carefully, she loosened her hold on Minako's neck, giving the girl the freedom to pull away further if she wanted to. In a swift, gliding motion she cautiously continued to draw her hand back, until her fingertips reached the tip of Mina's chin. Holding her breath, Mako prepared herself for whatever she was going to find, as she gently guided Minako to face her.

When their eyes locked, she had been worried to find sorrow, pain or – worse! – objection. But she couldn't find any of these emotions in Mina's gaze. Instead, there was an unexpected haze of insecurity, some kind of inner conflict and a questioning demand.

Makoto let her fingers gently brush against the soft, warm cheek, wiping remains of half-dried tears off the pretty face. She regarded her with gentle eyes. _*What is it, Mina? What do you need? I'll give you anything.*_

Then, Makoto's heart skipped a beat.

As if a curtain had been lifted, Minako's expression had changed. And now, beyond a hint of shyness, these wonderful, baby blue eyes only held one simple but very strong emotion...

Mako felt a tentative touch against her cheek. Mina's eyes followed the motion, holding a fascination within them, that mirrored Mako's own enchantment as she herself let her own fingertips wander along Mina's jawline again.

She cupped the blonde's cheek carefully with her hand and felt Minako nuzzle light and softly into her palm, a content smile adorning her Venus' features. Their eyes met again and Makoto felt her own smile spreading. She had never felt happier in her entire life. _*Me too, Mina.*_

Closing the gap between them, Makoto drowned in the sensation of Minako returning her kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Way I Feel

_A/N: Almost there..._

_Special thanks to NeverKnew! _

* * *

**2-4 "The Way I Feel"**

She reached the bottom of the stairs and cast a look over her shoulders, a deep frown on her features.

"Well, _that_ was weird."

Or rather, Rei had been.

Many thoughts had been on Makoto's mind. Or, well, in a nutshell, only one. _Minako_. And she really needed to talk to the girl. While she could simply call or text her asking to meet up, that would lead to questions of 'why' and 'what about'... and it was just too delicate of a subject to approach over the phone.

So, in attempt to break the awkward silence hanging between them the past few days and to confront the girl in person, Makoto had left the deafening quiet of her apartment.. and had found herself wandering the streets that lead to the shrine.

At her arrival there, she learned two things: First, she had just missed the blonde by only a few minutes. Second, one of the few things that could really scare the life out of her was a grumpy Rei.

The combination of both caused her to basically turn on her heels and exit the sacred grounds without even bothering to say hi to Artemis who was sat curled up on Rei's porch and had eyed her suspiciously.

With a huff Makoto pushed her hands into the backside pockets of her jeans and straightened her back. *_Well, now what?_* Frustrated, Makoto kicked at the ground fruitlessly.

Her eyes went up to the blue sky. Absentmindedly, she noticed a distinct change in atmosphere and could already sense the electrifying taste of an upcoming thunderstorm. The prospect of it wouldn't deter her off her track, rather it made her feel even more restless, fueling her, the subliminal tension making her nerves tingle.

They hadn't talked about the kiss. That incredible kiss... When they both eventually had pulled back for air, Makoto had felt worried and protective. She didn't want to rush this like that – especially not while Mina was still recovering from her nightmare. So instead of giving in to her desire to make out with the sexy blonde on top of her, she had carefully pulled back and guided them both to settle for cozy snuggling. ...But, boy, that took her strength.

Yet, she had expected Minako to say something. Had expected her wanting to talk, question what had just happened in her usual unceremonious manner... Or mention it the next morning... Or the day after... Or the day after that..?!

The somber silence made Makoto question Minako's thoughts on the whole thing. And it confused her.

Could she have interpreted everything totally wrong? Had she missed something? What was holding Mina back? Had she read too much into it? ...-was she going to lose her now...? For good?

That thought hurt. It hurt so much...

But maybe... Maybe Mina didn't really mean anything by it-... Or did she? Maybe it was just Mina being Mina. Being a natural flirt, feeling comfortable around a friend, finding comfort in her, enjoying the physical closeness, just exploring, testing and fooling around with a good friend, groping and kissing-... No.

That kiss. It was so much different from all that...

When Mako had leaned in and brushed her own lips against those the soft, precious ones, she had felt Minako immediately return the motion. Carefully adding pressure, gently nibbling, tenderly testing the sensation and taste of each another... But on top of that, Mina had wrapped her hand around Makoto's neck, had pulled them closer, making the kiss mutual without question. Makoto had enjoyed the feel of Mina's fingers digging through her loose hair, the claiming grip as they settled entangled at the base of her neck. Had enjoyed it so much, her own lips had parted for a purred moan, only to be passionately conquered by a hot, eager tongue seductively licking her upper lip and then inquiringly sliding past. She had rejoiced in the feeling, running her own hands over Mina's back, pulling her up and closer, affectionately massaging her sides and shoulders while drowning in the sweet pleasure of their tongues gliding sensually against another and Minako's slim and perfect body pressing so demanding against hers.

No. If all that was just a curious friendship-thing or some kind of warmth-craving from Minako's side, then-... Well, to say the least, she was going to envy whomever Minako would kiss with real love, big time. No. She'd hate them. She wanted those pristine lips to be hers. Didn't want anyone else to experience being kissed like that by her Love Goddess.

It was so perfect... The passion... The gentleness... The mutuality...

No. No, really. That kiss was-... so incredibly breathtaking. How could it not be-... It had to be- ...real? ...real love?

Makoto took some deep, calming breaths and dropped out of the sprint she hadn't even been aware of running.

Just why? Why didn't Minako talk to her? Even, if it was a... a huge, unlikely misunderstanding.

It couldn't be one. But, after all she'd been through, all the losses and disappointments in her life, Makoto couldn't quite shake that notion... If she lost Mina over this-..! Losing Minako, who had become the source and reason of her own happiness was an unbearable thought. Wonderful Goddess Minako, who made her believe in real love again...

Part of her feared, dreaded to talk to the girl, wanted to let things calm down between them, pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened, return to their prior relationship as good as possible. To just enjoy the wonderful girl and how she made her feel loved like no one else ever did before. Not risking anything by trying to analyze or label their relationship. No commitments, no promises... -no more scars. Not risking to experience yet another episode of losing someone she loved...

But that was the problem. She missed the girl... and she already felt committed to her. She loved her.

How weird it had been... How she never before had thought of a woman to be her Prince Charming... But Minako featured everything she was looking for! ...Well, at least character-wise, maybe not so much in appearance. But – hey! Mina _was_ hot! And there was so much more to the girl. Mina was so strong and independent, yet Mako could still protect her, spoil her... guard her...

...and how wonderful it was, to just hold the girl in her arms close and listen to her heartbeat. The most wonderful sound to fall asleep to... And to wake up next to the stunning beauty... And to make her her favorite breakfast...

Makoto felt her cooking was the way she could express her feelings best. Letting all her emotions and caring seep into her craft. And while preparing those special white-chocolate pancakes for Mina she poured her heart out to the girl...

Makoto growled along with the low roll of thunder in the distance and shook some raindrops off her face.

It was her own fault alike. She was so scared of losing, she had kept quiet, waiting for the other girl to react, to lift the weight of confession off her shoulders. But... Maybe Minako was just as scared.

...it wasn't that unlikely, really. She knew the blonde was indeed very fragile and just as insecure beneath the blunt and optimistic front she always held up. Minako was a born actress, an idol, a leader. As fickle and careless the pretty girl appeared to be to most, Mina was very deep, serious and insightful. And self-conscious.

The sudden urge to slap herself upside the head filled Makoto. She knew all that. She _knew _Minako. Possibly knew her better than anyone else. And yet, she had neglected to even consider-...

Someone bounced off Makoto's side.

_*What the-...*_ Makoto turned in surprise, but immediately grinned.

There she was.

"Hey! There you are!" All her musings came to a halt as she took in the sight in front of her.

Minako, her precious Mina, whom she'd been looking for all along, now only stood an arms reach away from her. Her beauty radiating in the gray of the heavy rain. But, Mako frowned, the girl didn't move. She had her head down, her long blond hair covering most of her precious features, making it hard for Makoto to read the smaller girl's thoughts. *_Yeah, for my next life, I'm definitely gonna order some mind-reading abilities._*

Makoto frowned, worried. A dozen of her earlier most-threatening thoughts rushing back into her mind. But then again, she just literally ran into the girl.

"..Mina? Sorry! You alright? I was a little lost in thought here... You're not hurt, are you!?"

To her relief, Minako finally looked up.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan..."

And there it was.

As Mina's voice trailed off, the baby blue pools of her eyes became deeper, opening up to a whole world of emotions for Makoto to see, making her heart jump.

Yet, Makoto's eyes strayed involuntarily. She couldn't help but notice, how Minako still looked incredibly sexy. Her long, bright hair soaked and slicked by the rain falling around them, the damp, orange dress Makoto liked so much on Mina (and now probably even more!), clinging to firm, slender body...

Mako tore her eyes back up, swallowing hard to gain back her focus.

Mina wore a slightly glassy-eyed expression as her gaze roamed over Makoto's body. Mako had to bite back a grin.

"Are you sure?"

Feeling suddenly both very confident and curious, Makoto leaned in closer to Mina. She brushed some of the blonde strands away and raised her hand, as if to check the girl's forehead for a bruise or bump. In truth, she watched carefully as Minako willingly leaned her head back, to offer Mako better access to examine her. She watched Minako's eyes flutter shut as she gently brushed her fingertips against the smooth skin and the blonde took a shaking breath.

A shaking "...yeah," was all Mina got out in reply.

_*There's no way I am taking this the wrong way, is there?* _

Makoto straightened back up and eyed her beauty. Mina frowned slightly at something, and - feeling somewhat victorious about the idea - Makoto guessed it had something to do with Mina not quite being in control of herself. Yet, even if that was the case, Makoto was not the one to take pleasure from someone's helplessness like this. Only a little.

"Geez, Mina-chan. This is a pretty bad weather to wander around," and with a sideways nod to her slightly shivering figure she added, "you must be freezing!"

She didn't dare to look directly at the pretty dress that clung to the smaller girls body, so tightly it barely left room for imagination at this point. Fighting the urge to just go ahead and all giddily pull her into a warming bear-hug was already hard as it was.

"Oh?" Minako just blinked at Makoto for a moment. Then, slowly she turned around and surveyed her surroundings. "Wow! I didn't even notice it was the end of the world – again."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh at that. Yes, indeed, the sky was a gloomy, dark gray at this point, the heavy rain left deep puddles on the ground, cold mist carried by an angry wind from all directions sprayed against barely protected skin. Occasionally flashes of lightning brightened their surroundings for an blink of an eye, quickly followed by vibrating thunders that kept getting louder and closer. Makoto couldn't imagine enjoying her element more than in Minako's presence.

Right. Minako. There were still some things to be done. But first things first. She needed to get the girl home and dry, before talking...

After taking a quick look around herself, to get an idea of their thereabouts, Makoto nodded into a particular direction. "C'mon, blondie. I'm glad I found you before this gets any worse. Let's get you to my place. I can make you a nice hot choco to warm you up."

Makoto watched the girl carefully, almost expecting some awkward rejection at the prospect of them spending time together. Alone.

But instead, Minako followed her without the least sign of hesitation. She appeared to be delighted even. Makoto took a deep, cool breath of heartfelt relief. Yeah, this was looking good. Very good. Maybe she could-...

"What brought you out here at such a weather ...brunettie?"

Minako's voice was clear, almost casual. But the question threw Mako. How was she supposed to reply to that?

"Hn?" She tried to buy some time.

_*Ah, nothing in particular, Mina. I was just looking for you, to confess my undying love to you.* _- Well, that would be a tad too blunt, wouldn't it?

She cast a side glance at Mina, to find her looking up to her with a playful smile and curious eyes. "Oh! Um, I don't know..." Maybe a half-truth might work. "Call it... a hunch? I wasn't quite paying attention where I walked – as you probably noticed." She flinched a little. "I hope, you're not going to get a bruise there..." She had been so busy with her thoughts... "I just ended up here in the park." ...her thoughts about Mina. Well, she had been looking for the girl, but she couldn't have possibly known she would find Mina in the park. How _did_ she find her? She smirked at that. "Life can be funny like this, you know?"

"Yeah, life is like a cucumber!" Makoto slowed her steps, turned her head and stared at the grinning blonde. "...-only, you know, different."

Suppressing a helpless giggle, Makoto only grinned and shook her head. _*How can I NOT love that girl?*_

In that spirit, she moved closer to Mina and placed her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders as they continued their path. She smiled down at her, seeing her own joy and blissful content reflecting in Mina's eyes. "Well, I guess... you're right."


	10. Chapter 10 - Love Reflecting

_A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
This story is coming to a close. I hope, you enjoyed the ride!  
Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Please feel free to leave your own thoughts._

_Special thanks to Neverknew, who helped me overcome my writer's blocks and gave me all the right gentle pushes to finish this story! _

* * *

**2-5 "Love Reflecting"**

She grinned back at herself.

The most beautiful girl in the whole wide world was currently getting comfortable in her living room.

There was no way she was misreading anything here. She had caught Minako checking her out again, as soon they had entered her apartment. It was adorable how flustered she got, when Mako had casually addressed her then.

No, if Minako was just playing around, she would have made a witty joke or remark. But the widened eyes and deep blush on her cheeks when she was caught red-handed, were genuine – and incredibly adorable.

Makoto's sparkling green eyes reflected back at her with growing confidence.

The way Mina's eyes had lightened up when they met earlier; the warm way the girl looked at her, how she had relaxed into Makoto's arm around her shoulders as she lead her home... Oh, Makoto had felt so happy, relieved and thankful. Thankful to know the girl, to be her friend, to have found her; relieved that there was not the slightest sign of rejection, rather the contrary; she could feel the spring in the girl's steps, see and bathe in the blonde's content and bliss... And she loved watching her...

But now-... How to proceed?

She felt herself growing impatient. After all this time, she still didn't want to rush things - but the last time she had decided to take things slow, she had ended up feeling as if she had missed a chance; had feared to once again lose the one thing she wanted most. She didn't want to let another opportunity go by... And, why should she?

But, what came next? What was she supposed to do?

Makoto took a deep breath, reached for a towel and began to dry her soaking wet ponytail as best as possible.

As a matter of fact, Makoto barely had any questions left. None, that she needed to ask the girl. She knew Minako too well, to not see the warmth in her eyes, to not realize this particular glint in those baby-blue orbs meant more than friendship. She knew, could _feel_ that this was right. That this was true! ...it made her heart flutter and grow.

Mako shook her head and a few drops sprayed off her bangs against the mirror before her.

But what was holding Mina back? Didn't she see-...? Or was she herself this unapproachable?

She looked herself over in the mirror. Her drenched top clung to her chest tightly, and she had to admit to herself, that this did not look bad at all. Possibly a bit daring, the way the wet fabric aligned itself with every motion and accentuated her abs, like a second skin. No, certainly not bad. Maybe Mina needed just a bit more persuasion, though...

The grin returned to her features. "Well, let's take it up a notch..."

She wrapped the towel around her neck and reached for the hair-band, pulling it loose. Her freed maroon locks fell over her shoulders and back. She studied herself for a moment, plugged a stray strand behind her ear and nodded, satisfied.

Picking up another, fresh towel, she winked at her reflection. "Now, let's see how she's gonna react to this."

She left the bathroom and forced herself to calm down and to stop grinning.

As she rounded the corner to her living room, she came to a sudden halt. The sight that greeted her was stunningly beautiful. Minako. Just, Minako. Her wet, long hair flowing down her back as she stood in front of Makoto's bookshelves, her bright, soaked dress ending just above her knee, leaving a perfect view onto her bare, long and smooth legs... A slender, elegant finger rested against the spine of a book she slowly pushed back into place, a lost-in-thought look grazed her features as her gaze moved to the array of framed pictures before her...

Makoto felt her heart drumming hard against the confinement of her ribcage. How was one single being allowed to own this much beauty? Simple beauty, yet so radiating, so breathtaking-...

A frown appeared on Minako's pretty face. Interestingly enough, it didn't do anything to lessen her gorgeousness. Yet, Makoto tilted her head, wondering what caused this. But before she could quite analyze the small change, Minako sighed. A resigning sigh, her shoulders dropped and the frown on her features turned into a sad and helplessly pained expression. Everything about Mina suddenly appeared lost and abandoned. A mute, painfully sad whisper formed on her lips. "...hope..."

_*What just happened?*_

She had to do something about this. Seeing Mina in this distraught state, see all bravery and confidence melt away from this beyond wonderful girl, hurt her too much. Makoto shook her head. She needed to take action, needed to show her, make her see, let her know-... With a self-assuring smile on her lips, Makoto quietly resumed her path and approached the other girl, and held the spare towel out to gain her attention.

A bit startled, Minako turned around to look at her. And just like that, the agony in her eyes seemed to vaporize, leaving only a fawning helplessness in its wake. A hint of insecurity momentarily remained, but it soon got replaced with something else, as the blonde's gaze dropped and started to roam over Makoto's body.

Well, now that was the desired effect, Makoto had been looking for. She slightly straightened her back and bathed in the admiration Minako's eyes showered her with, still as casually as possibly holding her arm outstretched, offering the towel.

Then, just when their eyes met again, the girl jerked a bit, blushing, before she suddenly turned her back to Makoto. The last thing Mako saw, was an awfully pained expression on Mina's face.

Makoto sighed and, neglecting the item, let the towel drop to the floor. _*Geez, Mina. Considering, you call yourself the 'Goddess of Love', you surely can be blind as a mole...* _

Careful to not startle the girl, Makoto closed the gap between them.

"Mina?" She tried to keep her voice low as she leaned down and gently wrapped her arms around the blonde. With a smile, she noted how Mina immediately melted into her embrace.

Mako nuzzled her head against Mina's, suppressing a frown as her skin was met with the chilling cold of damp hair. But she smelled so good...

She wanted– no, she _needed _to look into these blue eyes. She had to get it all out, had to-...

Without being aware of it, Makoto had lifted one hand. While gradually shifting herself around the girl, she gently lead Minako by her chin to face her.

Pretty, endlessly blue eyes.

Ever so slowly, Mako moved her hand to caress her Venus' smooth cheek. She felt sheer amazement over such a perfect, pretty face - as if the Gods themselves created, crafted this particular, marvelous being... So breathtaking, so wonderful.

Her heart jumped in delight, as she felt Minako's hands slide up over her shoulders and around her neck. This was it. This was what she wanted. All she wanted. *_Minako...*_ ..and it was all she could see. Everything, her entire world seemed to have been reduced to the baby-blue of Minako's eyes; searching, yearning and devoted eyes, at this very moment devoted to see nothing but her... Everything that mattered, everything that meant anything at all, everything she lived and fought for was right here, in those eyes. She held everything she ever wanted in her arms...

Giving in to the closeness of their bodies, Makoto leaned down and allowed her love to kiss her.

...For a few precious moments, Makoto's world was reduced to nothing but the taste and feel of Mina's lips on her own. Nothing else mattered, nothing else seemed to exist. This was-... right. This was everything.

After a short while, she could feel the warm tickling of a tongue against her lips, softly asking for permission – which Makoto granted without hesitance. Willing, achingly, her own tongue searched, yearned for Mina's. Oh, this was good. A swarm of butterflies fluttered within her, making her senses tingle and starve for more. She slid her hands around her precious Mina's slender waist, holding, steadying her, pulling her closer; all the while drowning in the sensation of the passionate dance of their tongues, sliding, testing, tasting, licking and exploring the other. But it was more than passion, want and hunger. So much more. She could feel the longing, taste the devotion and love on Mina's lips as the girl melted against her, with her. She could feel the gentleness of the touch of Minako's hands as they wandered over her back, sensually massaging the muscles along her spine, digging beneath her hair to pleasurably fondle along her neck, and eventually taking a gentle but firm hold of the back of her head, claiming her her own.

Suddenly, the kiss stopped. Makoto sucked in a gasp of cool air, her confused and desperate eyes searching in the cereuleans before her. Minako's cheeks were flushed with color, her eyes searching yet demanding.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes."

The smaller girl's eyes widened at the abruptness, the bluntness of her answer, the unquestionable certainty in Makoto's almost unfamiliar hoarse voice, but before she could speak Makoto's lips were upon her again, claiming her back. Makoto didn't have time for words. She'd waited too long for this, felt too overwhelmed. And she was too damn tired of waiting and dancing around. Her hands pulled the precious blonde closer again, as if she wanted to absorb her with her own body. Willingly relenting, Minako pulled a leg up and against the taller girl's side, increasing the physical contact of their bodies, and Makoto's hand immediately slid down to catch and grab the offered thigh. She slid her hand along the firmness of the delicate leg until her fingers fell into the curve of her knee, pulling her leg up and resting Mina's weight further against her. Minako's hold around Mako's neck tightened, clinging herself to the taller girl under the passionate kiss.

Makoto leaned in to the embrace, but broke the kiss and tilted her head, brushing her cheek against Mina's in the process. Her heated lips fell to the smaller girl's neck, nibbling and kissing below the blonde's earlobe. Craving for better access and closeness, Makoto leaned down, letting her teeth scratch over the moist skin of Mina's barely clad shoulders. She brushed her free hand along Mina's spine, her palm trailing down the damp, cold fabric of her dress, until she reached the firm swell of Mina's bum, hungrily pressing her fingers against the heated flesh beneath the cloth.

She ran her hand over the swell, exploring the feel and shape, indulging in the freedom of being able to do so, before her inflamed libido took control over her. Growling, snarling in her flaring passion she pulled the precious girl against her. In one hard movement, her bared, eager teeth bit voraciously down into sweet, tender flesh of neck.

Mina's head fell back in it's cradle as sharp pain mixed to her arousal and sent a shock through her entire body. She arched herself against the taller girl, growing stiff while at the same time relaxing into her strong hold. The heated scent and taste that was Minako, mixing with a hint of salt and a metallic undertone, was intoxicating to Mako, obliterating any effort for any sobering thought she might have had left. In attempt to pull the Goddess in her arms even closer, Makoto lifted her off the floor to close the last shred of distance between their heated forms.

Mina let out ghost of a sigh, barely audible against their hard breathing. Makoto's hot lips and needy tongue bit, sucked and nibbled their way up to the blonde's earlobe, when she felt another leg being wrapped around her. Her hand slid away from soft flesh of bum to support the leg and steady it around her waist.

She pulled head back for a moment and just held her; raving in the heat and sensation of her lover's form pressed against her, wrapped around her, engulfing her. The blonde now rested entirely in her arms. _Her _Minako. In _her _arms. Securely locked, latched onto her. Clinging onto her, grasping for her back and loose hair, burying her pretty face against Makoto's neck, kissing and nibbling on her.

With Minako's head so close to her own, she was bathed in the sweet scent of her, the creamy flesh of neck so close she could taste it. _Her taste_... And then her lips were back against the soft, tempting skin. She let the tip of her tongue draw lines around the reddened area she previously bit, brushed her lips over the tender skin, avidly inhaling the scent; her heated, rapid breath leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. A pleasured hum, so close to her ear, erupted from the slender girl, a low purr that vibrated between their chests. The response left Makoto gasping for air, while she felt her Venus sensually arch herself against her. The pleasurable sensations made her knees weak, and she had to shift the seductive body to not buckle beneath. The friction of the readjustment only spurred the blonde further. She clung tighter, harder to Mako until her ankles wrapped, locking behind her back. The girl's renewed grip allowed Makoto to remove her hands from Mina's thighs, as thrilling as the touch was-... She wanted more.

With a mix of curiosity and hunger, Makoto let her hands travel up the precious body that nestled up against her. Ignoring the temptation to slide her fingers beneath the hem of the blonde's damp dress, her hands wandered up; exploring the feel of the girl's slender waist, the subliminal strength of the marvelous torso barely yet disturbingly covered by the thin fabric, the delightful curves and softness of the ravishing body...

Eventually, Makoto reached her destination. She slid her arms around Minako and pressed her hands securely against Mina's back. As she leaned the blonde down, she took the opportunity to plant a trail of kisses onto the freshly exposed neck and collarbone. Mina tensed up at the sudden backwards motion, her legs tightening around Makoto's hips along with her hold around her neck. With widened eyes, she looked up to the brunette, just as Mako lowered her gently on the soft and comfortable surface of a mattress.

Realization flooded Mina's features as Makoto shot her a hesitant smile. Intrigued, Mina lifted an eyebrow. After taking only a quick second to contemplate her new surroundings, the gorgeous beauty stretched out and sprawled herself seductively onto the mattress. Grinning at Minako's antics, Mako followed her figure onto the bed, crawling on top of her until she straddled the blonde beneath her. With a delighted hum, Minako wrapped her arms around Makoto and pulled at her longingly...


	11. Chapter 11 - Truth

_A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. _

* * *

**3-0 "Truth"**

"I didn't know, you could do that with a girl!" Makoto flopped back with a heavy breath of air.

The panting blonde rolled over and snuggled against the taller girl's side. Makoto wrapped an arm around her form. Warily she pulled Mina on top of her, until the girl's head rested on her shoulder and a long shapely leg was wrapped around Mako's waist.

Soft hands traced random patterns across Makoto's stomach, following the lines of her relaxed abs. She could feel the the girl's breath on her skin, smell the scent of her still. She could get used to this; the sound of rain as it drummed lightly against the panes, the room silent save for their own breath, the feel of Mina's body, warm and easy against her own...

"Hnn..." Minako paused her lazy drawing and turned her head into the curve of Makoto's neck. Though Mako couldn't see her features, she felt the girl furrow her eyebrows against her skin.

"You okay?" Makoto tried to pull her head back to look at Mina, but the girl wrapped her arms around Mako's shoulders, holding on tight.

"I-.. ...I can't feel my legs..."

Mako blinked, confusedly. And then she felt the vibration from Mina's chest, just before a bubbly giggle erupted from the blonde. Makoto couldn't help but grin. She wrapped her arms around Mina and snuggled against her happily giggling form, chuckling herself.

Eventually, Minako pulled her head back and grinned at Mako. She stretched her neck, but when Mako leaned in to meet her lips half-way, Mina pulled back again. Shifting her weight onto her leg next to Mako, the blonde pushed herself a bit upwards, pressing her own body against Makoto's in the motion. She caught the taller girl by surprise as she planted a light peck onto the tip of her nose. Another chuckle escaped Makoto as Mina winked playfully at her, then Makoto tightened her arms around the Senshi of Love, pulling her down to claim her lips in a gentle, devoted kiss.

They parted slowly, both breathing heavily again. Minako smiled down at her lover and leaned her head against the strong hand that tenderly pushed some stray blonde strands behind her ear. Mina's own fingers trailed lightly over Makoto's cheek. She leaned back down, hovering ever so slightly before Makoto's face. Her eyes locked with the emeralds before her. Mina moved her body, carefully allowing herself to rest more of her own weight onto the strong form below her. She pressed herself teasingly against the bare body, drawing a low purring sound from Mako. With a glint in her eyes, the blonde closed the distance between their faces and gently nudged her nose against the other girl's.

"So... You really wanted to get me into your bed, didn't you?"

The purr stopped. "..oh?" A frown appeared on Makoto's features, before she tore her eyes wide open, settling on the goddess before her. "... Oh! No! Actually, I wanted to get... more comfortable, but the couch... hn... And then, your.. dress was so damp and getting in between things... and..." Somewhere between the stuttering, Makoto's hands had started to travel along Mina's body again; now she lifted her head and brushed her cheek against Minako's. "...you... you smell good..."

The blonde giggled in delight. "...hey, I am not complaining... Do I look like I was complaining?" She lifted herself up a bit and grinned down at the brunette, causing an adorable pout to form on the athlete's lips.

Mako shifted her hands against Minako's spine and adding light pressure, she demanded the disruptive gap between their bodies to be closed. Minako followed suit, but slid down a little, returning with her head to the comfortable notch at Makoto's neck. The taller girl sighed pleasurably at the renewed full body contact and resumed caressing the blonde's back, stroking her long, silky hair and purring contently.

"..Yep."

Makoto's thoughtful voice caused Minako to raise an eyebrow, but before she could ask what her precious body-pillow had been agreeing to, the girl roamed her hands one more time over her body, this time though with a somewhat seizing grip, and spoke again.

"Definitely. My favorite dress on you. ...though, on second thought, off is good too..."

Minako laughed and placed a kiss against the tender skin of Mako's neck. "...speaking of which... I have NO idea where any of my clothes went..."

With a light huff, Mako lifted her head to look around them. Her bedroom was a mess. But she couldn't care less. She held a pure beauty in her arms. Naked. And all hers...

Dropping her head back, Makoto shifted beneath her girl until she laid half on the side, Minako's head resting on her upper arm, her legs entangled with Mina's. Mako closed her eyes as she relished in the contact and smiled. "You don't need them..."

Minako let her gaze fall side-ways in a thoughtful manner, though her eyes glittered happily. "Well... They're kinda soaked anyhow. Geez, that was some rain, wasn't it?"

The brunette holding her shrugged lightly, then leaned forward, brushing some golden locks off Minako's shoulder and placing a light kiss on the exposed, smooth skin.

The blonde sighed pleasurably, but kept talking, her voice quietening in thought. "...No, really, was it? I barely remember..." Then, a sudden jerk and a happy squeal of the blonde forced Mako to pull back. "Oh! Can I borrow one of your shirts then?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow at her giddy Love Goddess. Before she could even quite digest what Mina just had asked, the blonde widened her eyes as if suddenly realizing something.

"...oh, if you don't like me to-... I mean, I can bring my own clothes... That's, if you don't mind that either-..."

A heartfelt laugh interrupted Mina. "Mina, you can wear my shirts _and_ bring as much over as you want to. I mean... you are half-moved in here anyhow," with that, she pointed into the general direction of her closet, in which Mina had stored quite a bunch of clothes over time. She smiled at the girl in her arms and moved her hand to cup the blonde's perfectly shaped cheek. "...other than that, I just don't think you need _any_ clothing anytime soon..."

To emphasize her words, Makoto leaned in and gently kissed the girl, sensually nestling her body against the Goddess'.

"Oh... I see..." Minako chuckled happily in between devoted nibbling. Her giggling though soon died away, as Makoto's hand resumed wandering along the side of her form. Gently she caressed her lover's shapely body until she reached her well-defined bum, teasingly yet claiming taking hold of her. Minako sighed contently, arching herself against her Thunder's athletic figure in pleasure. She let her own hand travel along Makoto's ribs, her fingertips brushing against the temptingly smooth skin of Mako's soft and firm curves, and resisting the lure before her slid her hand up to the back of Makoto's neck.

Minako let out another sigh as Makoto moved her lips away from hers, to treat the blonde's neck by showering the area with gentle nibbles and kisses. Her fingers entwined with maroon, still somewhat damp locks, following their length by letting them glide through her fingers and over her palm. Minako smiled.

"Hnnn... I like it down."

She felt Mako grin against her neck, "Just for you, then."

The blonde grinned happily and moved her head, planting a kiss on top of Makoto's hair when another stray thought entered her mind.

"...can I be proud, that I managed to get in bed with the straightest girl of Japan?"

Makoto stiffened in her arms and Minako immediately regretted her choice of words. With wide, worried eyes she watched as Makoto pulled away from her neck and regarded her with a dead serious expression. Then, Makoto's gaze fell to the side, a quizzical frown on her features.

"...can I be proud, that I got into bed with the incarnation of Venus?"

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Makoto giggled and pulled Minako into another breathtaking kiss. But the blonde pulled away way too quickly, leaving Makoto to frown suspiciously at her gloating Venus' pink lips.

"Does this mean I get your cooking more often?"

Makoto dropped her frown and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Daily."

"Yay!" Obviously very happy with the response, Mina leaned in to resume the kiss, but this time it was Makoto who pulled away.

" ...what do you want for lunch then?"

Minako took a deep breath and turned her head to consider the ceiling in what seemed to be deep thought. Makoto looked on as the blonde in her arms squinted her eyes and tilted her head. Muttering incoherently, Mina pulled her hand in front of her face, slowly retracting a finger at a time. Makoto blinked at the girl, wondering kind of mathematics her question could have implied that she wasn't aware of. Eventually, Minako's stern expression lifted and the wide, happy grin returned as she turned her head back to Mako. She moved her hand between them and tapped the tip of Makoto's nose with her index. "...you."

Grinning, Makoto rolled her eyes at the girl and just gently pulled her back into her arms. "Well, I still owe you that hot chocolate, don't I?"

"...later, maybe. I feel sufficiently warm and snug at the moment..."

"Sufficiently?"

"Perfectly," Mina sighed contently, letting herself drown in the endless emeralds before her, but after a few moments of calmness, her eyes narrowed a bit. A quizzical expression appeared on her features. She licked her lips and let her gaze fall to the side before she spoke. "So, I hope I'm not disappointing, compared to those charmingly charming Prince Charmings in those books of yours..."

"Nope."

Mina paused, the confusion plain on her face, her baby-blue eyes reflecting worry, insecurity and fear.

Makoto tilted her head and nudged Mina's nose gently with her own, answering confidently. "You're better."

"I am?" The blonde widened her eyes and pulled her head back in honest surprise.

An offended groan erupted from the brunette as she tightened her hold on Minako again. "D'aww, c'mon! Why would I want a Prince Charming, when I can have the Goddess Of Love?"

Makoto watched Minako blink, a blank look on the pretty face as the girl digested her words. A mute 'oh' formed on her lips before she was able to grasp the words flowing in her head and speak, still carefully choosing her words. "…...I was afraid you were going to say 'no'."

Mako's voice softened to a whisper. "I could _never_ say 'no' to you."

A wicked grin appeared on Mina's lips. "I'll hold you to that, you know."

"...I just set myself up, didn't I?"

"You know... I really like those..." The blonde's words sounded rather serious and Makoto felt herself frown, as she tried to follow the girl's sudden change of subject. Yet, the blue eyes before her sparkled with mischief. Wiggling her eyebrows the blonde cast a pointing gaze down towards Makoto's chest. Joining her words and gaze, Mina's fingers gradually circled upwards on Makoto's ribcage while the grinning blonde bit her lower lip.

Makoto felt a deep crimson crawl up her cheeks, feeling awkwardly conscious all of a sudden. "They-.. I-"

"Oh, c'mon, Mako!" Minako almost growled at her, glaring at her in protest. "You _are_ beautiful! Your heart, your body, your eyes, your soul, your hands-... _Everything_ about you is! You are _stunning_!"

The blush on Makoto's cheeks seemed only to glow hotter as she blinked at Minako's words. She felt a smile crawl upon her lips and her vision became a bit blurry, as a revelation dawned upon her. "...I am yours."

The girl before her gasped for air and stared into her eyes, deeply. A light blush colored the blonde's cheeks as her blue eyes searched in the endless emeralds while at the same time trying to find words, any words.

After a seemingly eternal moment, Minako abandoned her quest and gave herself in to another deep, devoted kiss which Makoto instantly returned passionately.


End file.
